


Is It Just Me or Do We Have a Conection?

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Dipper just wanted history notes.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Is It Just Me or Do We Have a Conection?

**Author's Note:**

> Prolly more will be added later.

'Your sister's got a crush on you.'

'Your sister's got a crush on you.'

'Your sister-'

Dipper practically slams the notebook closed, counts down ten seconds, and reopens to the exact page he was on before.

'Mabel has-'

It wasn't bad enough that he was technically snooping through her stuff- except it wasn't exactly snooping because he only came into her room for the innocent reason of finding that day's history notes and when he couldn't, he made the mistake of picking up the first book he saw.

Which he thought looked like the one she used for history.

Which it did.

But it's not filled with notes on the Ottoman Empire or whatever they were learning that day. No, instead it's a personal journal that just so happens has his name scribbled out on the first page followed Mabel's signature hearts everywhere.

'So what?' He thinks. 'Writing someone's name out means nothing.'

And he could've convinced himself of that if he didn't flip through the rest of the pages revealing that she does like him and a lot more feelings that aren't at all sibling appropriate.

So, that's why he's sitting at her desk, the only source of light being the star shaped string of lights decorating the ceiling, and he's reading about how she's been falling for him for several years now, but didn't fully believe it until now.

'Mabel's got a crush on you!'

"Hey, mom, have you seen Dipper? He texted me about notes and I didn't see him in his room."

He almost throws himself to the carpet when he hears Mabel's voice inches from the door. He manages to stand up right and close the notebook back before casually relaxing his hands on his waist. She walks in, switches on the light, and immediately gasps when she catches sight of him.

"Geez, Dipper. Are you trying to give me a panic attack?" She brushes strands her hair behind her shoulder and Dipper wonders why half his vocabulary just flew out the window because he has no clue what to say.

"N-No?"

"Was that a question?"

"No?" He clears his throat, "I mean, no. I was just, uh…"

Snooping didn't seem like the best response and, honestly, he forgot what he actually came in here for. Thankfully, Mabel did.

"You texted something about notes?"

"Yes!" It comes out more enthusiastically than he wanted, but if she notices she chooses to ignore it and rummages through her bag instead. Which, unfortunately, gives some time to really take it in. She hasn't been acting any different around him. Besides, all the small moments of catching her looking at him just a little too long. Moments she'd just brush off as him reading into everything too much.

And maybe that time he may have mentioned Wendy about a week ago and she spent the rest of the day interrogating him about any lingering feelings he could have. None of which still exist.

He had to promise to take her out for ice cream after dinner to get her off his case and it worked.

Makes sense now.

"History, right?" She states and he snaps out of his thoughts on time to see her hand stretched out to him with another notebook exactly like the one he just went through. He takes it and focuses more on the book instead of how warn her hand feels when her fingertips accidentally brushed his.

He mumbles a thank you and makes for the door and doesn't really pay attention when she asks him if he's okay?


End file.
